The Medic of Konoha II
by ares88
Summary: Three years has passed since the end of MOK. What will happen now when Naruto and Haku try to live their lives the way they see fit. What about Tsunade, Shizune and others? Things never go as planned to our hero and his poor friend No!NaruFemHaku!romance
1. Lives that continue

**The Medic of Konoha II**

Here it is! My long waited sequel to my favorite fic, Medic of Konoha.

I know, lots of people hated first one (or its end) because I added two OCs and rushed the end but those who didn't like that, can kiss this good bye because Shizuka and Arataro are here to stay. True, I could've written them better but at the time, I thought they would work. Anyway, there are two things you should know about this fic before you start reading. One being that here is a lot more lemons (I try my best) so cheer me on. And that I'm going to write this my way. True, I'm probably going to screw this up, but I will continue until deletes my count or I die. So, tough luck for those who wish to see something different from last one! Those who liked my fic till the very end, I hope you like this.

About reviews, there are two things I want you to stop. One, guys who just sends me something like 'you're a piece of shit who should crawl into a hole and die' or telling me that this fic sucks. I want to improve as a writer. Tell me what is good, what is bad, how to improve, and I will see what I can do. And also, I know my grammar is bad but it's far better than it was when I first started writing so thanks, I know. If I keep repeating some mistake, you can tell me what it is so I know. Don't just tell me: your grammar sucks. I know that much.

So here we are, at the beginning of the end. We left when Haku and Naruto left Konoha in order to escape the madness in the village. But because neither of them can really move in the wild, they got lost for three years.

I found a perfect picture of Naruto in this fic. It's

http: /fc06 dot deviantart dot net /fs19/f/2007/ 246/e/e/_Naruto_Weathered_by_orin dot jpg

Somewhat like that picture BUT some alterations. Like his hair is longer and his clothes have more green and red in them. Like red over coat and green shirt. Just remove spaces and copy that. Thanks for the person who drew this (if you ever read this) and please excuse me for using your picture as a model but it's just so perfect. Anyway, thanks again.

Remember to review.

**Chapter 1: Lives that continue**

Konoha was such a peaceful village. It was sunny mostly but not too often so it didn't get too hot. It rained but not too much so it wasn't muddy. It had solid walls but it wasn't intimidating. It was green and lively all around. It had many people living their lives happily without any worries.

Five huge stone faces looked down to the village. Just under them, there was the red tower, the Hokage Tower. Inside the tower, there was an office where a vigilant leader of the village was watching over the village.

"Huuuoh!" Blond woman in green coat yawned loudly and leaned closer to her desk. "I'm bored."

"Tsunade-sama, please. You should try and concentrate on your work." Black haired woman, holding a pink big in her arms tried to make her point.

"And you should take it easy. After all, you're about to pop, aren't you?" The blond woman smirked teasingly to the black haired woman who smiled happily and rubbed her stomach. It was huge. "Yes, yes I am. This is your godchild, ready to come to the real world."

Tsunade of the Sannin, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, married woman with two children, smiled fondly. "Yes. I remember when I was expecting Princess."

"I do too…" Shizune, Tsunade-samas loyal assistant, closest friend, first student and currently eight months pregnant with her boyfriend's child, sweat dropped uncomfortably remembering what it had been like.

((A))

"_STOP KICKING YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Tsunade screamed to her stomach. _

"_Everything okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked carefully. _

"_WHAT YOU THINK! I have an asshole inside my stomach, kicking my insides like crazy! You do the math!"_

((A))

"Yes… happy memories." Tsunade sighed happily and looked the picture on her table. It was her only family portrait. In that picture, group of people who were smiling/glaring/or looked like they had just woken up.

"Kaa-chan!" Very excited yell filled the tower as young, blond haired girl rushed inside her office wearing a hitai-ate. Then she stopped right in front of her table, smiling happily while holding her hands behind her back. "Team 3 just finished its mission."

"That's great honey." Tsunade smiled proudly at her daughter. Senju Shizuka. 12 years old. Genin of the year in Konoha. Many teachers praised her skills that of a prodigy (and it was only half ass-kissing) even though, she was a bit… original. "Any word from Tou-chan yet?"

"No." Tsunade glared at one of the people in the picture. Tall, blond haired man with a sunny smile. "He still hasn't returned from his… trip to Kumo." She sighed.

"Will I see Oji-san soon?" Shizuka asked excitedly.

Moroboshi Arataro, husband of Tsunade and the father of Shizuka was also younger brother of Kumos leader, Raikage. After few tragic events, he had packed his bags and left. Years later, he had met this beautiful and stunning woman who he had spent a night with. That night had long lasting consequences as she realized she was pregnant. Seeing his chance for happiness, he had asked her to marry him and she accepted after only little encouragement.

That was the version he told everyone. Tsunade had a more… crude way of looking back at those events. They got drunk. They had sex. She didn't use any additional protection. She was knocked up. And after months of begging, she had agreed to marry him only to shut him up.

"What about Onii-san?" Shizuka asked excitedly. "Is he coming home?"

Tsunade looked down to the picture of a young boy glaring at the camera. Blond hair and blue eyes, just like the older man in the picture. It was amazing how people could look so much alike even though they had no relation. Boys name was Senju Naruto. Her son. Shizukas older brother. Boy who had left the village three years ago with another person from that picture. Black haired girl, Haku who had dedicated her life following him around, had left too.

Naruto was originally from Konoha but when he was born, this huge demon called Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. In order to defeat this demon, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Narutos birth father had to seal it inside his own son. After the sealing, Yondaime had died, leaving his son with the village that hated him. Details were a bit sketchy but that summed it up nicely. Few years later, Naruto was chased out of the village and almost killed. During that time, Tsunade who was already carrying Shizuka inside her, found him. Devastated of what had just happened, she had picked him up and adopted him.

Years they travelled together. Most of the time it was just Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade. And of course Tonton. Ever since Shizuka had started to walk, she had been much closer to her 'Papa' than 'Mama'. Tsunade had always said that she would always be 'daddy's little girl' but Naruto would be 'mommy's little boy' forever. But after years passed, Tsunade started to regret that she trusted her husband with their child. She had adapted his happy-go-lucky kind of thinking and attitude towards the world.

Then, he had outdone himself by taking her to a 'small trip around the corner'. Two years later the pair had appeared inside Konohas gates. Now, Arataro was on a really short trip to Kumo or so he was supposed to be. No one could really tell what that genius got inside his head.

While Arataro and Shizuka were on their little trip, Sandaime Hokage had died, leaving the village without a suitable leader. Jiraiya, that perverted idiot from whom Naruto had decided to look for an example to grow up into, had a genius idea of seek out Tsunade and bring her back.

After few months of absence, they arrived. Proud of himself Jiraiya, reluctant Tsunade, worried Shizune and very anxious Naruto. After all, twelve year old boy could hardly free himself from traumas the village had inflicted on him.

In this village, Naruto had quickly become somewhat of an idol with his bright smile, blue eyes and blond hair, and with his natural ability to talk to girls like it was nothing. But their way of life had left Naruto with an inability to stay at one place for too long so as always, he had started taking strolls outside the village. After one of such 'stroll' he had picked up a girl and taken her back to the village to be treated. Lots had happened and he had fought against a sound-nin. And after a clash with that sound-nin, Kimimaro his Mokuton ability was made known to everyone, and he had become a stalked celebrity and his life had taken turn for worse.

From schoolgirls to clan heads, everyone sought him to be theirs. Everyone for their own reasons but he couldn't take it anymore so he had left (or run away) with Haku over three years ago.

And Jiraiya, the last remaining person in the picture on Tsunades desk, chased after him. They hadn't been heard of much. Katsuyo, Narutos personal summon didn't know much either (or refused to reveal anything). And that slugs rapping was just too annoying for Tsunade to keep listening to it.

She glanced up from the picture to see her Princess telling an excited story to her godmother how she and her team had finished the mission. Times like these, she really wished her family was together again. "Where are you, Naru-chan?" She sighed.

((A))

Somewhere, far far away a young man was panting. No, he was not panting because of something he was doing (other than walking forward) he was panting because it was blazing hot. And why wouldn't it, he was standing in sand. A sudden burst of wind blew the sand all around him and almost took his light red, sleeveless jacket with it. His long, blond hair that was tied to a ponytail that reached half way his back. It half covered the kanji 'heal'. Under the jacket he wore a simple light green shirt and grey baggy pants. Those were the only things he had left on him. Those and a green jewel necklace around his neck. Blue eyes took comfort from it. His bandaged arms brushed his face slightly, covering three whisker-like marks on his face. "It's hot…" He whimpered loudly.

"Naruto… can you stop whining! For one minute!" A female voice snapped angrily. The voice was harsher than originally intended. It wasn't that she meant to be harsh. It was just that the owner of the voice didn't do well in hot climates. She was in fact literally an Ice-woman. He black hair was flowing freely around.

"I can't help it, Haku! And you aren't exactly helping with the way you dress!" Blond man snapped back.

The young woman blushed and looked away. It was true. Her clothes hugged her feminine curves tightly, almost letting something to burst out. It wasn't her fault. In three years she had entered a growth spurt. Her boobs had gotten bigger, her ass had gotten bigger. She had gotten taller. Her face had taken a turn more gentle. Compared back to time when she first met Naruto, she was a girl back then. Now, she was a woman. But of course, that didn't explain why she didn't wear any other clothes. It was because they hadn't seen any clothing shops for months. And even when they saw one, she couldn't find the time to go shopping because of… circumstances. So, she had to walk around, dressed like a slut (not that her companion complained).

"Three years…" Naruto whispered. "This got to be another record! There's just no way that a person can be lost for three years!"

"Well, I'm sorry but that's how it is!" Haku yelled angrily. "It's because you lost the compass! It's because you lost our maps! It's because you had to trust that strangers help when I clearly said not to!"

"You told me to ask for directions!" Naruto yelled back. "You nagged and nagged! God! You act like an old wife!"

Haku turned around so quickly that they pumped into each other. "So now I'm old?"

"God! Not again! AAaarrgAAAAAAeraraRAGH!" Naruto screamed something incomprehensible.

"Naruto! Look!" She had dropped the honorific –sama about a year ago. "Perhaps those two could help us!"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I will not take any more directions from anyone and then hear you nag about it!"

"Fine! I promise not to complain if you just ask for those two some directions. PLEASE!" Haku screamed so loudly that two figures walking further away of them turned around. "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Two figures wearing cloaks and kasas made no sign of greetings.

"Rude fellows." Naruto muttered under his breath to Haku who nodded in agreement. "Yo!" He raised his hand.

"What you want?" The smaller one asked. "We're busy."

"Well, sorry but we just need to ask for some directions."

"Directions, huh?" Taller, a blond man asked. "Where to, huh?"

"Well, you can start by telling, where are we now?" Haku laughed nervously. "We're a bit of lost."

Two figures glanced at each other. Then the taller one raised his hand and pointed at one direction. "You're roughly half a day way from Suna. Are you heading there, huh?"

"Actually, we're heading to Demon country."

"Demon country? Then you should head straight east, huh." Blond man nodded. "Are you from west?"

"Well… we've been here and there. Let's just say that." Naruto laughed nervously. "I don't know if it's too much to ask but could you lead us to the edge of this sand box."

"Why?"

"Well, we're kind of… lost."

"Lost? How?" The blond asked.

"It's all his fault." Haku said quickly

"Here we go again…" Naruto whispered and rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, here we go again! This idiot can't even find his way over a street without getting lost!"

"Well, sorry! It's not like we can trust your judgment either!"

"It was your idea to try to use this desert as a 'shortcut'."

"No, _I _said we should try and stay on the road. But_ you_ said that we were in a hurry if we wanted to reach that festival before it ended!"

"Well, sorry if I actually thought about spending _my_ birthday someplace nice!" Haku snapped.

"See! See! This is what I have to live with! The queen of universe! Always nagging into my ear! It's all about her! Her! Her! Her!"

"It's the queen of _the_ universe, you buffoon!"

"You know what I think you bit-"

"Enough!" Both cloaked figures yelled at the same time. "Fine! We will guide you to the edge of the desert."

The group moved in silence, Naruto on the left side, smaller of the two cloaked figures, then the tall blond one and finally Haku. These two were very careful not to look at each other or speak with each other.

After a moment of silence, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask: "So, what are you people? Merchants?"

"… no." The small one answered with low voice.

"Entertainers?"

"… no."

"Homeless?"

"What makes you think we're homeless?" The smaller ones head snapped around.

"Well," Naruto scratched his head. "you just… have that smell." He smirked.

"What… smell?"

"Naruto!" Haku said quickly. "There's a road-side village!" She pointed at the edge of the desert and started running. "Thank you very much, sirs. My friend and I really appreciate this!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I wish luck to whatever you're doing!"

"Gotta go before she rents a room from the most expensive inn in the town." Naruto smiled and waved his hand. "Thanks again, guys. And don't worry! There's nothing to be ashamed of being a homeless." He run after Haku who was already half way there.

After they were gone, Sasori and Deidara just stood there for couple of minutes. "Those two were weird, yeah."

Sasori leaned closer to himself and sniffed. "Do I smell bad? Never mind! We got to deliver Ichibi now before the rescue team's reaches us." And he started crawling towards the rendezvous point.

((A))

"This is life…" Haku whispered sweetly when she soaked herself in a hot spring.

"Yep, it sure is." Narutos voice agreed from the other side of a fence. "It's been ages when we had a bath like this."

Haku looked at the night sky above them. "Naruto-san, I… apologize." She whispered.

"What for?"

"I have been on the… edge lately. Because of that FUC-" She took a deep breath and dipped her head into the spring. "Because of that sand box." She finished. "And I know it's hasn't been easy for you to listen to my complaints. So I apologize."

"I accept." She could hear him smiling his relaxed smile. It was one of his secrets that he kept for himself. She only knew about it because she had once seen him smiling like that, when he was holding his necklace. She _knew_ it.

She sighed quietly as she reminisced the last three years of her life. How things had changed. How she had changed. How _he_ had changed.

Three years ago when they left to this journey that was supposed to be just couple months had somehow lasted for years now, she had called him her master. She had addressed him respectfully using honorific like '–sama' and would have been prepared to do anything for him. She had been recovering for months of captivity that had been visible on her. Now, she looked like someone who might actually get peoples interests. She had been weak and timid, wanting to prove herself to her benefactors. Now, she felt like living for herself a bit. She felt a feint scar on her abdomen. It had been much over three years since the death of her Zabuza-sama and that scar was there to remind her of him. It still hurt so much to think about him. But time healed all wounds. And this scar was losing its color much as that pain.

"Is there any hotties out there?" She laughed quietly as she heard Narutos voice. She wasn't only one that had changed.

"No, Naruto-san. Only me." She answered when the laughter died down.

"… Are you wearing a towel?"

She sank her mouth into water to silence her laughter. He was so predictable. "Yes, I'm wearing a towel but I'm also holding a needle in my hand so don't even think about drilling a hole."

"I wasn't thinking that." Naruto quickly tried to cover up.

"Ooh, yeah. Su~re." She smiled. "How did you know what I meant, if you weren't thinking about it?"

"… touché."

Haku laughed again and this time she allowed her voice to be heard. Some things never changed. Or changed into familiar direction. Naruto was just as big of pervert as he was three years ago if not even bigger. Just like three years ago, he was still a horrible womanizer who apparently thought that girls were only to please him and his imagination. There hadn't been even a single 'relationship' thing going on there. At least that how she saw it. How certain girls in Elemental Countries saw it, was a whole different thing. Well, not that she could blame him. Just like he said it in his speech: 'it's not me, it's this stupid body that is pumping hormones all day and all night'. A quote from his 'puberty speech' that she had heard several times by now. Yep, he was fast with his mouth and now that nobody would buy 'I'm curious' thing anymore, he had upgraded his tactics. And it worked. She couldn't even start counting how many girls and women had fallen to his 'it's all so hard and confusing. My body seems to be on fire all day and I don't know what to do?' This added with his new, matured looks, he was invincible. Three years ago, now that she looked back, he had been a brat. Stupid, annoying brat, when looked back at.

She suddenly heard something climbing over the wall. "Don't even think about it!" She yelled and threw a senbon needle through the wall.

Something flew over the wall and landed on the spring, splashing the water all around. For a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly, that something jumped up, a needle stuck in his head. "Why'd you do that for!" Senju Naruto stood there, wearing nothing but a towel around his privates.

Haku scanned him from top to bottom. Yes, a brat when looked back but that annoying brat had grown into a man! And what kind of man! His hair was longer and had some sun kissed stripes coloring it. He had grown height. From that short kid, to a man. He wasn't that tall but it didn't mean he didn't have confidence of one. When they had first begun their journey, she had looked down to him. Now, they looked at each other eye to eye. Three years of constant travelling had made his body strong and put up some muscle into him.

As her eyes scanned his body, she noticed a dark spot right on his abdomen. The scar was similar to hers by its unique form. While he tried to pull the needle out of his head, she felt sudden ache again.

Then she ripped her eyes of the scar and looked up. With one smooth move, he finally had managed to get the pointy thing out of his head. While he did that, he accidentally moved his hair, revealing a diamond shaped tattoo in his forehead. Under that, his sharp, beautiful blue orbs called eyes looked down to her with accusing tone. "Why did you have to do that!" He asked with accusing tone. As he moved his lips, six whisker-like marks moved according to his mouth that made him look like a fox.

On his chest he had two things. A green jewel necklace and a on his left chest, red symbolic tattoo that looked like a momiji tree leaf. It was there to remind him of one thing. Never start a drinking contest with a woman who owned a tattoo parlor next door. You might wake up with new markings on you. Well, it was cool. He thought so at least.

He played with the needle with his hands that were wrapped by bandages even though they were bathing.

Yes, this was Senju Naruto, fifteen, standing in hot spring, on women's side looking bored. "You need to compensate for what you did!" He nodded firmly.

"What?" Haku asked humored.

"My beautiful head is now ruined! Because of you!" He yelled dramatically pointing his finger at her. "How are you going to pay me back?"

"You're the one who climbed over the wall to the women's side." She pointed out, holding back a smile. "I see it that you're the one who should give me something."

"You're the one who stuck a needle into my head!" Naruto yelled tears in his eyes. "I only wanted to witness the beauty of your body when you suddenly attacked me!"

Haku really didn't feel like ruining her night by listening of him parading some lame excuses for his actions. So she stood up and opened her towel, revealing her female body to him silencing him up.

Before the beginning of their journey, she would've killed him just to escape the embarrassment but after three years, slowly, she had become accustomed of him watching her body. When you got around the embarrassment and anger, it was kind of flattering to know that where ever she went, there was one person who would always want her. It wasn't that she had become an exhibitionist or anything. And if anyone else would be standing there, that man (or a woman) would be full of frozen needle holes. She was actually very shy about her body. She didn't even bathe naked. And it had taken almost two years of talking, asking, stealing, convincing, begging, bribing and of course peeping to make her comfortable with him watching her. And this way, she had the ultimate leverage over him.

It seemed that Naruto brought out very interesting things out of her.

After he was satisfied of watching her body, she quickly concealed it under her towels. He walked to wash himself a happy smirk on his face.

Haku sighed but couldn't conceal the happy tone from her voice. Even if he was an awful pervert, that didn't mean it was the only side of him. He was kind and he still helped everyone equally. His skills as a doctor had taken new heights as well. And all things considered, it was very amazing.

Yes, she knew of his little… problem even though he had never directly said it. It was roughly a year ago when due some…. circumstances, he went berserk on some poor town. Luckily, Jiraiya was there to put an end to it. It had been scary to watch into his eyes when that red charka had surrounded him. It had been… hard time for the two of them. Hardest so far and it wouldn't have taken much to break them up. But fate, that cold hearted bitch who enjoyed seeing people suffering, didn't allow that. Like some circumstances that made Naruto to reveal his secret, new circumstances made her to realize how much exactly he meant for her. She stayed there to keep him out of trouble another day.

Three years… only two little words but a whole lifetime to them. It had changed them both. For better or worse? Time will tell.

"Will you wash my back?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Haku?"

"Of course." She smiled quietly and got up from the bath. Her life was good and she wished that it never changed.

((A))

"New smells?" Hatake Kakashi asked from his summon few days later. They had been sent from Konoha to help Suna to recapture their Jinchuuriki, Gaara who had been kidnapped by Akatsuki invasion that had left their village badly damaged and were unable to send much of a squad after themselves. So Konoha had sent one of theirs. Team Kakashi.

"Yeah." Pakkun, summoned ninja dog nodded. "Yeah, couple of people coming from that direction. "One of them packs some serious chakra reserve." He added with a growl.

Other than silver haired cycplos, the team consisted of three members.

"Akatsuki reinforcements?" A young man asked.

First was Sai, secret member of Root division that was overseen by Danzo. He had first been placed on the team to protect and (if necessary/possibly, kill) Uchiha Sasuke, former member of the team. That had failed obviously when Sasuke had deserted Konoha for Orochimaru and his promise for power. He had been retraining himself after Sasuke had left and now, after three years, was back in the team for the same reason if the chance presented itself.

"Must be." Pakkun muttered. "Their trail joins with the two we have been chasing and continues to the same direction."

"What should we do?" A young woman's voice asked.

Second member was Haruno Sakura. Pink haired 'freshly out of the closet lesbian' and medical ninja and a student of Tsunade of the Sannin. She had been in love with Uchiha Sasuke but when he left, she had been broken and sought comfort from a friend, Ino. Somewhere along the way that comfort changed into excitement, that changed into passion, that changed into love, that finally changed into lust. She had and her friend, Ino struggled next three years of coming in terms with their feeling for each other. Or rather, Ino, who had 'worn the pants' in their relationship was struggling. Sakura was just following her example even though she was completely fine with herself from the start. Now that her girlfriend had finally 'found the balls' and came out (even though everyone around her more or less knew the truth already), Sakura too was able to hold her lesbian head high.

After the love of her life had crushed, broken and pretty much destroyed her heart, Sakura had been somewhat lost between loves and lifestyles and all that. One of the reactions had been that she had been overexerting herself when training to become a strong kunoichi. But after some training accidents, talk from someone who inspired her, she had found her true element and that was healing and helping people.

"What the fuck you think we should do, Lesbo." Second girl voice cursed loudly and angrily.

Last and newest member of the team was a red haired, foul mouthed, former member of the Sound village woman called Tayuya. She had been part of the team that had been sent to retrieve the young Uchiha. But thanks to her beloved team mates, she had been used as a living shield for that chicken head and left for death lying there until certain blond haired hero came and picked her up, fixed her, and even gave her a chance to start he life again. Now, after three years, she was a Konoha kunoichi and replacement member for the chicken head. It had to be somewhat ironic for her to replace the person she was supposed to deliver her former master when he himself was probably sucking that assholes asshole this very second while she was… kissing his team's assholes… or asshole. Even though she had something going on with that Dogfucker, she never said it was exclusive. And was enjoying her life the way some people called 'slut'. Not that she cared one bit. It was her body and she lived her life the way she enjoyed it to the fullest. Even though Sakura had been comfortable with herself after 'finding herself' she knew very little about girl-on-girl lovemaking. The older girl knew a lot. And was a willing teacher.

"Don't call me that, please." Sakura said uncomfortably.

"What?" Tayuya asked. "You don't like people calling you what you are, Lesbo?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Maa maa." Kakashi tried to calm them down. "Save your energy against Akatsuki. Anyway, let's move with caution now, okay?"

"Hai!" Everyone nodded and continued their running. "Pakkun! Can you deliver the message to Gai and his team? Tell them to be aware of Akatsuki reinforcements."

"Understood." The dog nodded and suddenly changed direction.

((A))

"This is life." A perverted giggle broke the silence in the men's bath. "Who knew that your girlfriend grew such a nice figure just in three years?" A large blob of white haired giggled again.

"Could you please not look at her?" Naruto asked slightly uncomfortable. "She will poke your eyes out if and when she finds out." Then he cleared his throat. "And she's my assistant, not my girlfriend."

The one man in the whole world that Naruto could actually stand, and the very person he had unconsciously sought his model from, Jiraiya raised his hand in a fist and started counting. "Girlfriend, wife, fiancé, assistant, sister, cousin, mother, aunt, adjutant, mistress, prostitute… I lost count… whatever she is to you."

"Ero-sennin, it's a very complicated relationship that can't be just determent in just a few words." He coughed again as he stood up. "I'm off."

"Don't even think about running away this time." Jiraiya warned him quickly. "I'm taking you back to Konoha immediately. I'm already overdue two years as it is, and I don't even want to imagine what will happen if I ever return that place without you."

"So why is it such a big deal to get me there so fast? " Naruto asked. "Few weeks won't hurt anyone."

Jiraiya took his eye of the peephole and glared. "It will both of us, trust me."

Naruto sighed. For three long years, he and Haku had travelled through elemental countries, being lost most of the time. Jiraiya had managed to catch up with them from time to time, which followed with a quick attempt to get the rascal back under his mother's watchful eyes. So far, all attempts had failed. Not because Jiraiya had been careless (every time) or that Naruto had really tried to escape but because the young man… was careless. Not to go into any details, let's just use the phrase… men's brains are in the middle of the body. And Haku was somewhat 'bound' to her master all the time so she always found him. Even when Jiraiya did not.

And when he tried to track them down… Jiraiya knew how to track a person down. He had only been a step behind of his old team mate for so long. It wasn't that hard. And compared to a genius ninja as Orochimaru, Naruto, the brat who didn't have ninja training (minus what he had forced down the idiots throat) wasn't even a challenge. Or so you would think.

The basic idea of tracking down was first find out where the target has started his journey. In this case, a town in land of Wind. Then a rest stop, this inn. From this, one should be able to deduce where the target was heading. And here it gets tricky. Because Naruto and Haku didn't have any idea where they were half of the time so how was Jiraiya supposed to figure that out.

It was mostly a game of chance when it came of finding the duo. And tonight, he had been lucky.

"Well, I'm not going!" He said angrily and slammed the door closed.

Jiraiya sighed. "I don't feel like peeking anymore…" He walked away.

((A))

Naruto sat on the roof the inn, gazing at the stars. "Three years…" He muttered to himself. It had been three years since he had decided that Konoha was getting too small for him. The feeling had began almost soon as he stepped inside from those large gates for the first time ever since he had been chased away, years ago. The feeling only got stronger and stronger as the time passed. Finding Haku… curing Tayuya… Shizuka… fight with that bone guy. All of these things had made it harder to live in that place.

Naruto never enjoyed staying in one place for too long. He enjoyed wandering and seeing all the wonders the world had to offer.

And then his mother had that 'genius' idea of marrying him off in a ripe age of thirteen. That was the drop that broke the camels back. He had enough. Literally. Enough. He made wooden clones of himself and Haku and left using his Doton skills to dig a tunnel but promised to come back in three months tops.

That was tree years ago.

So he got a little lost, big deal? He had a fun three years. In many ways.

If Naruto had hard time controlling his whims as a preteen, nobody had any idea what happened when the hormones kicked in.

He leaned on the roof. He wondered how his mom was doing. She still had to look after the village, that idiot and Zuu-chan. It wouldn't be easy. Perhaps it was for the better that he wasn't around at least now. Poor Shizune, had to look after his mom all my herself. If any woman was a real saint, it was definitely her. Or Haku. It was a pretty competitive.

Anyway, Naruto smiled widely when he remembered all the things he put his poor assistant through during these years. And his grin only widened when he imagined how he would make things worse.

Life was good.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: I hope you liked it. I try to do my best in the future as well. Remember to review. Thank you everyone who waited patiently for my update. See you again next time and I always welcome ideas and thoughts. See ya!


	2. Holding hands

**Chapter 2: Holding hands**

A/N: I'm glad and happy for all the reviews my first chapter received. I hope to be able to live up to your expectations. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short, I just needed to bring everyone up to speed. Anyway, thanks and bye.

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

Naruto and Haku were walking down a road. They had gotten separated from Jiraiya once again but this time it wasn't an accident. He had found a hot lead and had decided to follow it instead so the two were walking free again for now.

"So, this is where we are…" Haku stated and pointed her finger at the edge of the Wind Country. "It appears that the closest village is… here." She drew her finger a bit north. "I think it's… that way."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you looking into opposite direction? It's obviously that way!" He pointed into another direction.

Haku sighed. "And why exactly do you think that?" She asked, patiently as possible. "And please God, don't say instinct."

A vein appeared in Narutos forehead and looked away, sulking. "Shudup you stupid girl." He muttered.

"Hai hai." She nodded and stood up. "I think we should try to head towards that direction." She folded the map. "Let's try not to avert from path anymore, shall we?"

Naruto looked away. "No way. I don't want to go that way! We are heading east! Straight to east."

"Actually, we are not going that way." She stated firmly. "We are going this way, if you don't mind?"

"But I don't- "

Haku snapped her head around. "We are going this way, _if you don't mind_?" She said with a whole different voice. "You don't _mind,_ do you?"

"But-"

"If you don't mind!" She smiled.

They looked at each other for few minutes, both realizing that they had entered a stalemate. Naruto tried to glare her down but Haku had grown accustomed with his death glare but her voice didn't do much for him either. But she knew that she had a weapon in her disposal which would win her this war. If she dared to use it.

They stared at each for five minutes and neither seemed about to give up so she was forced to bring out the big guns.

"I… will let you…(gulp) grope me for two minutes if you buy me a new dress." Haku said suddenly and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Under shirt and panties?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Under shirt and… panties." She agreed. Gosh, what did she sacrifice just to take care of them.

It worked like magic and he stood up quickly. "Okay! So we just across this river and head towards…" He stopped talking.

A leaf moved irregularly.

Haku pulled out a bunch of senbon needles with one hand and raised her other, ready to make jutsus.

Naruto leaped beside her, crossing his arms in a way that might appear arrogant but actually while his palms were hidden, his fingers prepared to pull the bandaged away if anything happened.

They weren't shinobis but they weren't idiots either.

When they were ready, eight shinobis landed front of them.

"Alright, let's get this over… wait… you are-!" Silver haired jonin of Konoha stopped the sentence at the recognizing of the pair.

"Naruto-sensei! Haku-san" Sakura gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Fuckface! Dyke!" Tayuya yelled. "What the fuck!"

Sai remembered that when meeting a person after a while you were supposed to greet them. But what was the appropriate amount of time, he wondered and instead of making any signs of greeting he lost himself in thought.

Gai, and his team joined in their shock. "Naruto-kun-!" He yelled. "How youthful to meet you after all this time!"

"Naruto-san!" Lee yelled excitedly.

"Naruto-sama." Hyuuga Neji bowed his head slightly but his frown deepened a bit.

"YOU! ! !" A kunai flew across the water that separated them and continued towards Narutos head, who hardly bothered to tilt it when he skipped everyone else and locked his eyes with the girl with twin puns, Tenten. Like everyone here, she too had memories of this blond wonder who was standing across them. Unfortunately, they weren't good at all. "What are you doing here! ! !"

"What'd you mean?" Naruto asked confused and pointed at the signs of camping they were leaving behind. "We slept here last night. That's what normal people do when they get sleepy in the middle of the forest." Then his lips formed a seductive grin. "But you sure have changed. You look so beautiful now." He winked.

Tenten blushed and threw another kunai which he again dodged easily. "Go to hell you enemy of women!"

"I'll walk path of burning stones on my bare hands if you're waiting at the other end." He winked and was about to walk forward when a sound of blood gushing out shocked everyone. "Nice to see all of you as well!" He yelled loudly, a senbon stuck in his head which dumbfounded others.

Tenten was about to continue the argument when Kakashi was forced to cut her off. "We all have our questions for you, Naruto-san but we don't have time for it now."

"What's going on?" He asked, not able to take his off Tenten who suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Never mind, I don't want to know. We will get our stuff and get out of your way. Let's go, Haku. See you again beautiful." He winked to Tenten. "And other people."

"I'm not beautiful, Fuckface!" Tayuya screamed and landed next to him, about to land a blow on his face when he simply caught her wrist and twirled her like in ballroom dance. "Jealous? No need to be my beautiful red rose. My heart beats only for you."

Sai was surprised to witness how red his teammate suddenly looked like. Was she hot, he wondered again.

"SHANNAROO!" Sakura appeared behind him and there was a large pillar of water. "Enemy of all women you bastard!"

"I don't know why you're so upset about?" She turned around and saw him standing on top of the water, two more senbons stuck in his head. Tayuya was panting next to rest of her team, promising revenge deep in her mind. "Anyway, I can tell when I'm not wanted so we will be on our way." He raised his hand. "Yaa ne."

Haku nodded in agreement and she bowed respectfully to eight people standing front of her.

They were already walking away they couldn't take too many steps before Kakashi quickly jumped front of them, stopping their way. "You're blocking the way." Naruto said with flat voice.

Kakashi groaned inwardly. This had to happen today of all missions available. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Naruto-san, but your mother has strict orders to capture you at sight." Then he narrowed his eye. "We are allowed to use necessary force."

Everyone saw sparks flying in the air when the two people had a stand-off right there.

"Is this really a good time for this?" Sakura asked suddenly and looked at the giant bolder, with a seal label on it.

"Listen to the lesbian." Naruto nodded and the pink haired girl sprung her head around a shocked expression on her face. He shrugged back. "I have a gaydar of my own." He said before glaring back at Kakashi. "But even if I don't know what's really going on, I can tell that it's going to be a difficult task. So I suggest that you think carefully if you wish to fight me _and_ complete your mission, whatever it is. Because if _anything_ threatens my freedom, I won't hesitate to go berserk."

Kakashi thought for a moment before he gave up with a sigh. "You're right. We can't afford to take any chances especially under these circumstances. But as soon as the mission is over, we are coming after you."

"Yeah, right." Naruto snorted. Meanwhile, Team Gai was preparing to disperse to deactivate all four seals around the one in the middle. "Good luck with everything, okay?" He turned around, ready to start running but not before Haku would be by his side.

She hadn't made any sign of following him yet and was looking at the bolder front of everyone. "May I ask, what is it that you're after?"

"A jinchuuriki from Suna was kidnapped." Kakashi answered while side-glancing Naruto. "We are here to save him."

"A… jinchuuriki?" Haku asked, unconsciously stealing a look from her only friend. "W-what's that?" She asked, trying to cover the look.

"A person with special charka." Gai interrupted before anyone else could say more. "Akatsuki has been capturing them all this time but our youth will prevail!"

"GAI-SENSEI! ! !"

"LEE! ! !"

"GAI-SENSEI! ! !"

"LEE! ! !"

"GAI-SENSEI! ! !"

"LEE! ! !"

"GAI-SENSEI! ! !"

"LEE! ! !"

"This might take a while." Kakashi cleared his throat while the two continued their long and popular display of affection. "So, perhaps it's better if you two get away from here. We don't have enough time to babysit and take on couple serious people."

"Your pathetic attempt of reverse-psychology only proves how stupid you really are." Naruto muttered with a dark glare and touched his abdomen. Kakashi had to fight the urge not to flinch. The day Naruto had been chased out of his village a group of ninjas had harassed him and then tried to kill him. The person executing the attack had been none other than Copy-nin Kakashi using his signature move, Raikiri puncturing his stomach and almost killing him. Almost, been a hair thin line of chance that somebody with skill, knowledge and experience to save him would show up. "I am a pacifist by nature. That hasn't changed." He said angrily and leaped into distance. Haku bent her neck slightly before following him, leaving the two teams of ninjas alone.

((A))

"Is this really alright, Naruto-san?" Haku asked as they leaped from branch to branch to get further away. "To leave like this?"

"If you want to go help them, be my guest." He muttered darkly. "I don't want to have anything to do with ninjas."

"Even when your… friend is in danger."

"He is not my friend." Naruto muttered angrily. "I haven't even met him!"

Haku didn't say anything but he felt her eyes on the back of his head.

"You won't stare me down this time." He said angrily.

She sighed. "So, you're not going, no matter what?"

Naruto halted on a branch and turned to glare at her. The hardness of the glare almost startled her. Only on handful of occasions had he actually been angry with her. And she knew she was already pushing it.

They stood on tree branches, looking at each other. And like during those time when he got angry, Naruto really reminded a demon. But even front of a demon, Haku held her ground against his fierce gaze.

((A))

"Remember, the ones we are facing are Akatsuki!" Kakashi reminded everyone while holding his hand over his ear. "People like Orochimaru of the Sannin and Uchiha Itachi. Don't let your guard down."

"Hai!" Everyone yelled together.

"When I pull this tag off, Sakura breaks the bolder and we move in. Team Gai, beware of the traps and try come to assist us soon as you can. Good luck everyone! One, two, three, NOW! !" Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten and Kakashi all pulled the tags together and broke the seal. "Sakura now!"

Pink haired girl nodded and pulled her fist back. She could do this easily. She was after all her masters, Godaime Hokage's, Senju Tsunade's student. She wasn't the same as three years ago, the weak little girl whose specialty was crying. Now, she could break some serious bones.

"SHANNAROOO! ! !" She let out her war cry as her fist connected with the rock and they both stayed still until the weaker had to give in. And in this case, it was the gigantic rock as it shattered into million little pieces that fell all around.

"Move in!" Kakashi yelled and his team jumped over the rubble into action. He heard Gais voice's saying something about some clones attacking them and that they would be unavailable to back them up. They pushed forward and landed inside the cave where two cloaked figures were standing, expecting their guests.

When things calmed down a bit, they saw the motionless body lying in the middle of the room. They were already done with extracting Ichibi from Gaara and left his dead body to rot.

"Fuck it!" Tayuya shot angrily. "We were too late!"

"Well spotted, little girl." Sasori muttered. "What else can you figure out with that little brain of yours?"

"Shut up you freak!" She screamed back.

"Calm down!" Kakashi snapped quickly.

"Oy! Sasori, get out of the way!" Deidara yelled excitedly and picked up some bombs. "I will blow them up!"

"Idiot! If you do that here we will both go with them." Sasori snapped angrily. "Go play outside or I will kill you myself." He raised his tail menacingly.

"Sure, donna." Deidara laughed loudly. "Art is explosion!" He yelled and before anyone could stop him, he flew past them, out of the doorway, on his huge bird bomb.

"Sai, you're with me. We will deal with him. Sakura, Tayuya, I'll leave you with this one." He dashed out, chasing after Deidara while Sai quickly summoned an ink bird drawing and jumped on it.

"So, I'll have to deal with little girls." Sasori asked. "Seriously? This is the best Konoha has to offer?"

"Well make you eat your own shit, freak!" Tayuya yelled back and raised her flute.

"Shanaroo!" Sakura yelled and jumped between them in a fighting stance.

This was a practiced routine. Sakura with her inhuman strength as vanguard while Tayuyas backed her up with her genjutsu abilties. "Let's go!"

"Lesbo coming up!" Tayuya smirked.

"Stop calling me that, please." Sakura whispered, sweat dropped.

((A))

"Sai, your keep distance! Don't get inside his blast radius!" Kakashi yelled as they avoided another explosion. "Attack from distance!"

"Hai!" Sai answered and pulled out some kunais which he used to keep Deidaras attention on himself, trying to give Kakashi a second to prepare of using his Sharingan. This was also a practiced routine.

But they were forced to separate when they saw a rain of tiny spider bombs falling on them.

"Watch out-" Kakashi yelled but it was too late as the explosions occurred, covering his student.

((A))

"Puppets! Creepy fuck!" Tayuya screamed as she dodged whatever it was. "Couldn't score so you had to make a hole for yourself?" Her genjutsu abilities had proven next to useless against Akatsuki puppet master and her other attacks would be just as useless.

"You really have a mouth on you, don't you, little girl." He answered as he directed another couple dozen puppets at her. "I will silence it for you."

"Lesbo! I need your help here!" Tayuya screamed as she did her best trying to dodge all the attacks. "If you don't fucking mind!" Another puppet appeared right behind her, its poison blade revealed. "Shi-"

"I told you-!" Sakura screamed and her fist crashed the puppet into pieces. "Stop calling me that!"

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped back and they leaned on each other. "We are so fucking screwed."

Sakura didn't say anything. "Jump!" They leaped over bunch of needles flying out of a puppets mouth. "Damn it!"

"Fu-ck!" Tayuya screamed as the blades came all around them.

((A))

Meanwhile outside Deidara guided his bird directly at Sai and they circled each other menacingly. He threw bombs at him while he tried his best to dodge all the bombs the maniac threw at him. Deidara kept going higher and higher, staying on top of his target.

Sai countered with a quick dive, trying to force the maniac into Kakashis reach.

"Running away, huh?" The bomber screamed as they flew down after him.

Managing to drop bombs with masterful accuracy, he force Sai into a ravine which was the worse possible situation for him.

Sai flinched as he searched for Kakashi who was still running but was too far away. But if he reduced speed he would be caught in the blasts that were happening all around him.

But before he could decide the best plan of action, a sudden rain of spider bombs fell all around him.

There was an explosion.

"That guy is finished, yeah!" Deidara screamed excited as the smoke started to clear and he turned his attention to Kakashi who had to brace himself. "How do you wish to be blown up! That's my ART! ! !" He screamed excited when suddenly a rain of needles impaled his bird. "What?"

((A))

"Are we dead?" Tayuya whispered in the dark.

"I… I don't think so." Sakura whispered and slowly extended her hand. "What is this? Wood?"

((A))

"You should be more careful." Haku said quietly while placing Sai to the branch. "You have some burns but you will survive. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I will." Sai answered, between deep breaths. "Don't worry about me, please."

Haku nodded and stood up, facing Deidara who was looking back at her. "You're that…"

((A))

Sakura busted the wall and carefully stepped outside, Tayuya behind her. They saw a very familiar blond pony tail covered back standing between them and Sasori. "You… you were a Konoha Shinobi?" Puppet master asked.

Naruto sighed and brushed his hair. "Not really. I'm just a doctor. I consider all life just as important." Then he glanced over his shoulder. "And I will never stop myself if a young, hot babe is in danger!" He pushed his hand forward and raised the other one towards the sky and started doing very strange kabuki-like dance moves. "For I, the great master of Slugs and healing, Senju Naruto, whose name is moaned by beautiful ladies across the land, will never allow a woman be hurt in my presence… unless that's what's she's into. Then, I will only take my camera and snap few pictures as evidence!"

Sakura, Tayuya and even Sasori face faulted together. This guy was a serious pervert and not even hiding it!

"Fuck it!" Tayuya snapped angrily. "You, Creepyfuck! Can you kill me! I would rather die than be saved by a pathetic ass pervert like that!"

"You forget that I already saved you once." He yelled over his shoulder. "And besides, you two don't stand a chance against him." He added with a lower tone.

"And you think you do!" Sakura yelled. "No fence, Naruto-sensei, but you're not even an official ninja. You're just a doctor, like you yourself said."

"Don't worry." Naruto said quietly as he started removing the wraps around his arms. "I can easily defeat a guy like this."

((A))

"Haku-san." Kakashi said quietly as his new teammate took a step right next to them. "Thank you for saving Sai."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "I just couldn't walk away, knowing that you were facing Akatsuki."

"Yes… I… I understand." Kakashi said a bit uncomfortably. "Then, Naruto-san is…"

"He went to save the girls." Haku giggled. "He might act like he doesn't care but he is so easy to convince when you understand him." Then she hardened her gaze. "Be ready. My jutsu will soon take place."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and prepared, even not sure what to be prepared of when he too saw it. Needles that she had just thrown were freezing everything around them. "Makyou Hyosenbon no jutsu (A/N: Should mean Demonic Ice needles)." She whispered as the lower side of the bomb bird Deidara was now cracking. He hadn't noticed it yet but when the bird started slowing its movements, he knew something was off.

"What did you do!" He asked as he started to lose altitude. "Fine! Then-" He brought his arms behind to his pouch.

Kakashi saw an opportunity and moved in and activated his eye. "Too late!"

((A))

"You think you can defeat me boy?" Sasori asked quietly as Naruto dropped his bandages to the ground. Sakura and Tayuya noticed that they were filled with markings.

"Seals?" Sakura asked and Tayuya just shrugged back.

"I would prefer if you would just leave." Naruto said quietly. "I'm a pacifist by nature and hate violence of every kind."

"Naïve brat." Sasori coughed and ordered all his dolls attack this new opponent. "Now that I know about your Mokuton ability, its famous enough, I can easily avoid it." He raised his puppets. "These attacks won't be as easy to stop." Two puppets appeared from the left side and were about to impale him a tree shot out of the ground between them, blocking the blades.

"Please stop this while you still can." He answered quietly. "You have no chances of winning."

Sakura and Tayuya looked in equal shock. "Did you see that!" The pink one asked from the red one.

"Well, duh, I do have fucking eyes!" She snapped back.

"Now is not the time for your weird hobbies." Sakura whispered quietly. "But he didn't even do any seals and roots just jumped out. It's… it's exactly like Shodai-sama of the legends."

Tayuya only tilted her head confused.

Sakura sighed. "Shodai Hokage-sama, Harashima Senju-sama? Our first Hokage who founded our village. Tsunade-samas our _current_ Hokages grandfather, Naruto-sensei great-grandfather."

"Don't lecture me Lesbo!" She smacked into her side painfully.

Sasori saw an opening and moved two dozens of dolls at them, launching all the traps. "Die you girls."

"It will not work." Naruto said sadly and another wall appeared to protect them when his eyes widened.

"Naruto-sensei!" Sakura screamed when three needles were stuck in his neck. "Those needles are coated with poison! You need to get yourself some treatment and quickly!"

"Naïve brat." Sasori laughed. "That's what happens when you underestimate your opponent and don't take this seriously." Naruto ignored him and pulled all the needles out and rolled them between his fingers. "You will die soon, sensei." He added mockingly.

"No I won't." Naruto answered and simply threw the needles away. "By the time I'm done with you, my body will have healed itself."

"What?"

Naruto watched into his eyes. "I cannot be poisoned." He smiled. "And this will be the end." He moved his leg slowly and pressed it to the ground.

The movement was so slow and graceful that when they saw the ground cracking their eyes widened in shock. "Mokuton: Healing cocoon no jutsu. (A/N: It's tiresome to try to figure out Japanese words for all jutsus so I will cover it like this.)" Roots shot out of the ground and the wrapped around Sasori, creating an airtight layer around his body, not enough room even to move a finger.

"Damn you!" His jaw dropped and needles rained out but Naruto created another wall without even moving and then, slowly even the face was covered with thick layer of wood. "It's over." He said quietly under Sasoris screaming threats. "The moment you decided to fight here, you lost, because where there is earth, there is life." He raised his palm and flowers started falling coming out of his skin. "And life will always win, you lifeless puppet."

The cocoon was complete and the fight was over.

"A-amazing." Sakura whispered.

"How wet am I?" Tayuya muttered back, equally mesmerized by now grown up Fuckface.

((A))

"So that's Senju Naruto." Uchiha Madara said to himself, following the fights from afar. "Very powerful indeed being able to capture Sasori like that. Very good, but I would expect nothing less from an heir of Harashima, and the son of Yellow Flash…" He smirked behind his mask and prepared to turn back into 'Tobi'. "I'll let you roam free for now, Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki, as it would be too much trouble to capture you and keep you locked." He saw Deidara faking his suicide bombing and run away, meaning that the day had come to an end. Madara looked with his Sharingan eye down to Konoha shinobi before slowly starting to disappear into thin air.

((A))

"With this we can have useful intel on Akatsuki." Kakashi nodded satisfied as he tested the strength of the barrier in which Sasori was confined into. "Thank you for your assistance, Naruto-san. Haku-san."

"I didn't do it for you." Naruto answered his eyes on Suna jinchuuriki, Gaara and his lifeless body. He slowly made his way to it.

Gaaras eyes were still open. He knelt down used his hand to close them. "Rest in peace." He whispered quietly. Then, deep bed of flowers covered the body, giving it a proper burial.

H felt others eyes on his back when he stood up. "You have a capable medic here. We are not needed. Haku." He said and the lady nodded back.

Gai and Kakashi exchanged looks. "Naruto-san… we need to take you back to Konoha with us. Because of your mothers orders and for your own safety. You do understand, right?"

"Stop it." He said quietly and turned around. "Team spandex has been run through ground and you have overused your Sharingan. I can tell just by looking at you that it won't take long until you come crashing down and your friends here have to carry you home. And then there's your friend in the ball. Think carefully your next words."

Gai and Kakashi shared a look before giving him a nod. "We will not try to stop you, but I will send a word to Konoha." He nodded. "Thank you again for your assistance."

Naruto took one more glance of Gaara grave before gulping down his emotions. His seals safely wrapped around his arms, Haku and he walked into the woods.

"Is this alright?" Neji asked. Being a jonin he knew… something reserved for jonins. "Hokage-samas orders…"

"I should have just enough chakra for this." Kakashi interrupted and formed few hands signs before summoning one of his dogs. "I'll leave them to you."

The dog nodded understanding and quickly jumped after its targets. And Kakashi came crashing down.

In the aftermath, before heading out to Konoha, Sai sent the word to Suna that their jinchuuriki had been killed. Temari would take the news pretty badly as they had started to connect during these years. Sakura, Tayuya, Tenten, Gai and Neji who were in best of shape were put in charge of the cocoon and Sasori inside. Lee carried Kakashi back to Konoha by himself.

That night, Naruto was by a campfire, watching deep into the flames. His thoughts were around Akatsuki and jinchuurikis, bijuus and whatnot.

"Naruto-san?" Haku whispered quietly while tending the fire. "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking my life, that's all." He answered quietly with such a hollow voice. "Seeing that Gaara… dead, made me think. Akatsuki will come after me as well one day." He touched his stomach. "Ever since I was born, this stupid fox has given me nothing but trouble. Made me an outcast. Chased me out of my home. Ruined my control over my chakra. And now this. A group of elite ninjas are after me just to kill me." He looked into the fire. "It makes you think." He held his hand towards her and she took it. It wasn't a romantic holding. It was… close. Just close.

Even if Naruto had grown during these years, in some parts he was still the same little boy inside who needed someone next to him. Haku never questioned this. She just gave him her hand when he needed it. "I'll be here with you." She whispered. "You have nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared. I'm… tired." He whispered and lied down, next to the fire. "I'm tired of always being targeted because of this damn fox. Why couldn't that guy just seal it on himself and take it to the grave with him? Life would be so much easier. I'm… tired." He closed his eyes.

Haku was starting to doze of herself when she suddenly felt a hand groping her breast.

Two seconds later Naruto was trying to sleep soundly… a senbon stuck in his head.

"Good night, Haku." He mumbled tiredly when he drifted into sleep.

"Good night, Naruto-san." She smiled, still holding his hand.

"You're a good person Haku. For putting up with an idiot like me." He snickered quietly. "But if you don't get yourself a boyfriend soon you will end up like Nee-chan."

Hakus mile faded slowly. "Yes… I wouldn't want that." She gulped when Narutos breath became calm and regular. Gently brushing his hair, Haku stayed by his late in the night.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: How was that? Did you like it. Sorry for all Gaara fans out there. It's jus that there was no room in my fic for him and without Naruto to impress Chiyo from Suna, there was no one to bring him back to life. I did consider at first to make Naruto to do it with Kyuubi chakra or something but it just felt so… blah. Anyway, sorry again and please, don't kill me.

REVIEW OKAY!


	3. Dos and Don'ts

**CHAPTER 3: Dos and Don'ts**

A/N: I'm very, very sorry for the late update. It's just that my life is complicated at the moment and writing fan fics is my only hobby I can cut time from so I'm sorry again. I have not abandoned any of my fics (expect Naruto has a new pet which has been adopted). It will just take longer for me to update. I hope this will calm your minds.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW… so I know that at least someone is still reading this… please.

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

"So… let me get this straight…" Very unhappy Tsunade was looking at the two teams that stood front of her, giving their report. "Not only did you fail to save Suna jinchuuriki, Gaara, but you met my (gulp) son." She bit her lip. "So tell me exactly, why isn't he with you!"

Everyone took steps back, preparing to make a run for it. "I knew we should have let that part out." Tayuya muttered, almost as pale as Sai. "But did anybody listen to me? No!"

"I wasn't the one who blurted everything out!" Sakura hissed glaring at her other teammate. "You emotional RETARTD! ! !"

"We cannot lie to our Hokage, lesbo." Sai answered.

"For the record!" Tenten peeked behind Neji. "I was ready to tie him up and drag him back no matter what, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade shifted her flaming eyes on her and she quickly searched for cover behind Neji, who she believed was the safest bet.

"Tsunade-sama, you must lower your voice." Shizune stepped forward holding her stomach. "Your godchild shouldn't be stressed with unnecessary outbursts."

The Godaime was about to snap at her like she usually would but the thought of an innocent child inside her assistant made her calm down. "Get out the lot of you!" A bit at least.

"Buddha's blessing to your child." Everyone bowed their heads.

Teams Kakashi and Gai didn't need any more encouragements. They rushed out of her office with a staggering speed. Even Kakashi who was nearly comatose.

Sakura helped her teacher back to the hospital to be admitted. Sai head to report to his master. Tayuya and Neji headed to their respectful homes. Gai and Lee went for a little 'after mission exercise' and Tenten left to find her protégé.

"That blond enemy of all women." Sakura muttered annoyed as she did the basic test on her teacher. "Doesn't he understand how his mother is worrying about him? He hasn't been around for three years and he doesn't even ask how she is? Really. He's just as insensitive as his father." She thought the blond idiot husband of Hokage, Moroboshi Arataro.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He couldn't. It was a top rate secret that only jonins and ANBU were allowed to be informed. Their trusted Hokages beloved sons true heritage. When they had first arrived, almost every jonin and ANBU at the time had connected the dots between former Hokage, his lover and their son without much trouble. They were after all the elite of their village. Kakashi had of course had a little rougher start with the boy and he had kept out of his way for their both sake. He had let go of his childish grudge long time ago but he still questioned the boy's mental stability (and so did almost every other adult who came in contact with him, even those who didn't know his true heritage) and if he had suddenly decided that it wasn't forgivable to almost torture one to death and then leave them to die and gone to a revenge spree, Kakashi didn't know what would have happened. In best case scenario, he had let the boy wound him badly enough for him to calm down and satisfy his need for revenge and it was done. Worst case, Kakashi would accidentally kill the boy and his life would have been over. To make it better for everyone involved, he had left the boy alone.

Now, after meeting the boy after three years, he wasn't sure what to make of him. At first glance, he was the same as before but after more careful inspection, he was much more careful with what he did and said. Kakashi would guess that it had something to do with the Kyuubi. And he agreed with Hokages order to bring the boy back, if for no other reason than for himself. If he were with Jiraiya-sama full time, that would be another thing. He could seriously hurt someone and himself if the seal would start acting up but had no one to control it.

Senju Naruto would have to be brought back to the village, no matter what.

Only problem was… if Jiraiya-sama couldn't do it, who could?

He hadn't realized that by the time he had reached this conclusion, he was already half way to coma and his mind was finally catching up on that. So he left himself in the hands of his dear student and allowed himself to be subjected to the familiar darkness.

Sakura was finished with his treatment and was leaving the hospital. Her teacher would pull through with few weeks of rest. "What should I do? Ino is on a mission too… maybe I just go home."

Her life was blooming lately. Having grown into a strong medical ninja under her masters guidance, moved into her own place and her girlfriend who had finally decided to step out of the closet. She really didn't know how life could get any better.

While she hummed happily across the streets, Tayuya was sunbathing naked in the balcony of her apartment thinking about the infamous Fuckface. He was alive after all. Not that she cared either way if that limpdick wasn't around but… he had really grown into some nice piece of mancandy. She wondered what it would be like to jump on him. She snickered and decided to put him into her 'to do list'.

Last three years had really been wonders for her too. She shifted her shades just enough to see her scar on her abdomen. She could still see the lightsword-thing stabbing through when she and her former team were ordered to retrieve that Uchiha. She wondered what they were doing right now. Rest of the Sound Four. She hadn't heard a word about them ever since she found out that they had come and tried to kill her. Thanks for that, you bunch of fag eggs. Well, now she was doing great.

Ninja of Konoha with her own friends and life outside her missions. Something, she hadn't even dreamed years ago.

While she returned into her slumber state, her thoughts turned back to Fuckface. She shouldn't have let him get away like that. Next time she saw him she would simply grab his balls and drag him back with her. Tayuya knew many people considered her a slut – not that she cared anyway. She knew what she wanted at that moment and it was to feel that Fuckface inside her. Life was short and she wanted to enjoy it the way she found it best.

While all this happened, Tenten found her protégé outside their usual meeting place. "Shizuka." She smiled to the young genin who turned to face her excitedly. "Tenten-senpai! You're back! How was your mission?"

"It was… great." She smiled. "How was your mission?"

"I had tons of fun!"

During these three years, Tenten had seen the amount of raw potential in Shizuka (related to Tsunade-sama, natural at so many arts, strong, smart and of course, a girl) and decided to take her under her wing. "That cat was sooo fast and hard to catch but in the end I made a run for it..." She continued to ramble on and on.

Tenten just listened diligently and kept nodding approvingly.

"Senpai! What happened during your mission!" She asked suddenly when they were walking down the street.

"Well… nothing much."

"Tell me! Tell me!" She started to whine like a five year old and Tenten was forced to give in. Shizuka was too damn cute talking like that! She tried to tell things leaving… _that_ out. But when she tried that, Shizuka started looking up with her piercing eyes. Even if it was hard to see under all her buffoonery, but young girl was really perspective and smart. "I… met your brother on this mission." She resigned herself to this.

"Really!" Shizuka screamed excited. "You met Onii-chan! Where! Where! Was Haku-nee with him? Were they okay? Are they coming back! Are they back!" She continued to ask question after questions without giving a chance to answer any of them. Tenten gave out a deep sigh. This would take a while. She just wondered what the 'oh so dear Onii-chan' was doing right now. And whatever that was, he was hurting badly. Very badly.

((A))

Naruto was sun bathing on a beach. "This is life. Beautiful women in skimpy clothing jumping while their breasts bounce with them."

"Naruto-sama! How do I look!" Haku jumped front of him wearing swimming suit made out of dental floss. "Does my ass look too big in this?"

"Noo! Not at all!" Naruto screamed excitedly. "Your ass looks perfect!"

"What did you say?" He felt something running down his forehead.

"Blood?" He muttered confused when he suddenly woke. "Eh? What's going on? OW!" He held his forehead and found a needle stuck there while Haku was glaring down on him. "Wha- where are all the babes?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you!" Haku snapped coolly. "But there are no 'babes' here!"

Naruto sat up and looked around. They were on a rocky mountain side, looking at dried valley beneath them. "Why did you have to wake me up? Where I was, there were everything I wanted. There was ramen… I want ramen!"

"There will be ramen in the next town when we get there." She said patiently. "Naruto-san, we should get moving. We have a long way ahead of us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered and sat up and yawned loudly. Ever since their little rendezvous with Akatsuki and Leaf, Naruto and her loyal counterpart were doing what they did best, wandering the Elemental Countries, getting into trouble and making a run for it. Or another way to say: getting lost so many times that there were no soul that could follow them. "Where are we anyway?"

Haku pulled out a map. "I think we are somewhere here. Between these two mountains." She pointed them at the map and then again in life. Naruto nodded. "Hoping I'm right, the closest mountain village is in that direction." She pointed towards south. "We should be able to get there before nightfall."

"Then let's get rolling."

They were walking down in the mountain roads on a steady pace.

((A))

Unknown to either of them, Kakashi nin-dog was following them from safe distance, making sure to mark its path as it went, but it was getting increasingly difficult thank to its targets lack of sense of direction. It just hoped that someone was picking up the trail soon. It couldn't stay long away from its home. And if it, a dog with unmistakable sense of smell, ears and eyes trained to the extreme was going to lose them one more time it was going to bite its legs off! People didn't get lost that much!

((A))

In Akatsuki hideout, the Leader was giving everyone their missions. Team Immortal would go after Nibi, Team Weirdos would go after Sanbi, Team Physchos would go after Yonbi. "That is it."

"Wait." Kakuzu, member 2 in the team Immortals. "What about Kyuubi?"

"What about it?" Leader asked. "We cannot seal Kyuubi until the very end. It would break the balance of the statue."

"I know. But the Kyuubi is in out in the open." Kakuzu pointed out. "We should try and secure him before Konoha gets their hands in it."

"Kyuubi? Who's the Jinchuuriki of that one, hn?" Deidara asked interested.

"A boy called Uzumaki Naruto." Uchiha Itachi answered calmly. "He was killed over a decade ago and Kyuubi with him."

"EEEH!" Tobi screamed. "Toby thought we needed every Jinchuuriki to complete this statue thingy."

"What! You mean to tell me we be doing this shit for noting!" Hidan screamed. "Answer yes and I will kill you all!"

"It would be very interesting to see you try." Kisame chuckled.

"No he wasn't." Leader interrupted. "He survived and is alive today under false name. Senju Naruto."

"Senju Naruto?" Kakuzu whispered. "I heard of him several occasions. I've been offered much money to find him by several people."

"What did that bastard do then, huh?"

"Other than defeated Sasori?" Leader asked. "I understand that people after him are women and their husbands and fathers."

"A lady killer? That's an amusing thought. Sasori being captured by a playboy."

"That's impossible! Sasori-donna isn't that weak like that!" Deidara screamed. "Let me at him! I want to blow him up for good!"

"Calm down everyone." Leader spoke up. "It's true that we should try and take out Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but he keeps staying on the move and we have trouble tracking him. And restraining him for long enough would be troublesome. It will be easier to take our time looking for Jinchuurikis and when the time finally comes, take him. Is it understood?"

Tobi raised his hand.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Does this mean me and Deidara-senpai will be NOT chasing after Kyuubi? Tobi would have really wanted to see a person who defeated Deidara-senpais former partner." In translation 'leave Kyuubi alone. That's an order, signed Madara.'"

"No, Tobi… you will not. We will leave Kyuubi to the last. Is it understood?"

More or less collective agreement was reached.

((A))

Uchiha Itachi broke the connection, not sure what to make of what he had just learned. How did Akatsuki find out the truth? Who had slipped them the notes? Did Madara do this on his own or… did someone else tip them off?

Anyway, he needed do something to prevent Akatsuki from completing their true plans, whatever they may be. He just needed to figure out a way.

((A))

"Are you sure they came this way?" Kurenai asked from Inuzuka Hana. After Kakashi and others had returned to Konoha, Tsunade had dispatched a special team to track down and bring her son home. It consisted of Kurenai as a team leader, Inuzuka Hana as a tracker, Hyuga Hinata as a scout and Mitarashi Anko as… captor. And if anyone asked, it was a complete coincidence that everyone in the team were women, had cup-sizes over C and lonely. Very lonely. Also, if anyone (like Shizune) were to check medical records, they would find out that Kurenai was hormonal, Hinata was on her periods, Hana was in heat and that Anko was simply horny.

Tsunade hated herself for this but also congratulated for such ingenious plan. If she knew her son at all, he should be horny teenager at the moment and FOUR attractive women who all were more or less interested in him, right there should be enough to bring him back.

If this plan didn't work, Tsunade knew her son had become a saint in which case… who was she kidding! If this didn't work, it would be due reasons besides him. Like Haku.

Of course she wasn't going to women actually have sex with her son. Most ingenious part of the plan was that she had planted very simple but effective seals on each ones… private area so if they would suddenly have a urge to open their legs (Tsunade had shuddered at the thought and almost thrown up) for her son, they would be disappointed because all they could find was a piece of paper which couldn't be removed without their beloved leaders permission. She hated for going this far, but she knew all too well that with her son, she couldn't underestimate him at all.

"The dog was around here." Hana answered after sniffing. "We're on track."

"How far are they?"

"A day at the most." She answered.

"Finally." Anko smirked. "We've been running around for days now. They must be trying to lose any possible trackers. That's why they go around in circles all the time."

"Cut the chatter. They still have a day ahead of us." Kurenai said annoyed. "Remember, be on your guard. They managed to escape Konoha and stay on the run for three years."

"Yes… three years." Anko licked her lips. "I wonder what kind of package he carries now…"

"Remember what Tsunade-sama told us. We better not even try anything or it there will be consciousness."

Anko grimaced annoyed.

"Cut the chatter. Save your energy." They leaped from branch to branch with high speed. They were so fast that they failed to notice a couple walking into opposite direction, not too far from them by a regular dirt road.

"Naruto-san?" Haku asked suddenly and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto looking into direction they had come. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Just thought I saw something."

"We should hurry. We are losing daylight."

((A))

"Where are they?" Kurenai asked from Hinata and Hana who were doing their best to locate their target. They had followed their tracks into a busy roadside town, full of people.

"I'm soddy." Hana mumbled embarrassed when she sneezed again. "My node can't pick up anyding." A mysterious scent had covered the whole village, making their sniffer completely useless.

"Could they be onto us?" Anko asked.

"No." She shook her head before sneezing again. "Dis dent idnt domeding you can make. Idz natural."

They looked around the masses of people around them. "Anything, Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei." Hyuuga heiress mumbled sadly while scanning around. "I really can't find them."

"Let's split up." Anko suggested. "And get this over with. We grab the kid and drag him by his balls if we have to. But we will _not_ let him get away. Hana, I think you should find a place where your senses are working."

"Yes." Kurenai agreed. "If they get past us, you need to be right on their track. But everyone, remember! This boy is not to be underestimated. He is a pervert. Plain and simple!"

"K-kurenai-sensei really despises perverts, doesn't she?" Hinata said.

"Obviously. They are all just filth in the bottom of my shoe!"

Anko just rolled her eyes expectedly. "So, you won't mind if I get a go with him when we get back home?"

Kurenai took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "With my permission, you can ride from dusk till dawn if you that makes you happy. Just remember, Hokage-sama isn't going to just look from sidelines when you screw her son."

They dispersed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a nap while Haku was doing some shopping. They had finally found A village and decided to do some shopping. She wanted new dresses, something that didn't make her look like she _needed to wear them to earn her money_. And he wanted some peace and quiet for a change. So, he checked them into an inn and went to sleep. Just plain old sleep. Hard to imagine that right? And it wasn't even a perverted dream. Or weird. Just a long forgotten memory about his first love and the heartbreak.

So, he had no idea that, Kurenai who was walking around, asking questions if anyone had seen a teenager with blond hair, blue eyes and possibly a perverted glee in them and a quiet looking woman with him. She had no luck so far (as when Naruto had entered the inn, he had been so spent that he didn't even bother noticing receptionists cleavage and Haku had been blabbing every second there.

So, Kurenai entered the lobby completely unaware her luck that only few walls away, her target was sleeping soundly and completely open to any kind of attack. She stepped right to the lady behind the counter and started asking questions if they had seen a boy and a girl in their teens. First the middle-aged lady didn't seem to remember, but suddenly nodded explaining about this couple that walked in. But what she saw was a dirty young man tired on his feet. His watcher (Hakus joke she would later find out) had told not to bother her. He was under heavy medication for his and everyone's sake.

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Kurenai muttered. "But I still should check him out. Just in case."

She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She searched through rooms to the right one and knocked on the door. "Excuse me. Could you help me for a moment?"

There were sounds of very lazy movement on the other side of the door before it was slid open. "What you want?" A very sleepy Naruto appeared right before Kurenai who now realized that she should have contacted others. And at the same time she was thankful that she had not.

You see, Yuhi Kurenai was a lonely woman. She was a model level beauty with all good qualities but her somewhat cold demeanor made men to loose interest in her pretty soon, especially since she wasn't giving any. She wasn't a prude. She just wasn't one of those girl who spread her legs first chance they got. Even as a cold blooded killer, she still believed in love at first sight and all that stupid stuff (even she admitted that it was all stupid). She believed that sex was something you should enjoy with a person dear to oneself, not just to resolve tension. And because of this way of thinking included with her 'ice princess' act, it wasn't surprise her loins warmed when she saw the new and improved Senju Naruto. Man with bright blue eyes, long golden hair that usually was tied to a ponytail was waving around freely. He was shirtless and his well toned body and tattoo presented themselves to her. "Damn it." She whispered defeated.

"Kurenai-san?" Naruto woke up at the sight of her. "Had I known, I would have taken a bath. Please come in!" He pulled her in suddenly, but not before looking at both ends of the hallway making sure there were no one else around. He closed the door and quickly turned around where Kurenai had time to recover.

"Put some clothes on. You're coming with me." She tried to act convincing, which was increasingly difficult.

"Where?"

"Konoha. Where do you think?"

Naruto shook his head and sat on the floor. "Not happening. Anything else?" He motioned the space front of him and Kurenai found herself lowering herself to his level.

"Do you have any idea what your mother has gone through these past three years trying to find you?" She tried to reason with him.

"She should've thought that before marrying me to some princesses without even asking. WHEN I WAS TWELVE! ! !"

"Well, now you can tell all that to her yourself. You're coming with me."

"But I won't." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. It was so sudden and so forceful that she couldn't struggle against. Only look into his bright blue eyes that looked directly into her soul. "You're… staying with me today." As he allowed his fingers do their magic.

"But…(gulp) my team… it's near." She panted. "They will notice… me gone."

"Then we must be quick." He whispered hotly and landed a kiss on her lips. "It wouldn't do if anyone started missing you…"

She knew this was wrong. She knew it was against all her principals but still… kisses felt so good after such a long time. The touch of another human being. She had given up on it already. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she missed them so much.

She stopped resisting and allowed Naruto to push her onto the futon without breaking their kiss.

Kurenai felt how confidently and knowingly his hands moved across her body, touching where she longed to be touched and teasing pinches where they made her moan out of ecstasy. Then she felt power within herself and began taking the initiative.

"Someone's eager." He muttered through her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me you brat." She whispered huskily.

"If you're that eager then…" He revealed a devilish smile. "You kind of forced me into this." He slowly, very slowly lowered his head onto her lips again. If she tried to push forward, he would pull away. When she tried to wrap her hands around his head, he quickly snatched them and pressed them against the futon. "Nah ah aa." He scolded her. "Bad girls don't get treats. Only punishments. Or… do you perhaps want a… punishment?" He whispered into her ear and she let out a moan.

"D-d-don't joke with me!" She moaned as their bodies pressed together.

"Anyway, since we don't have much time, I will have to skip foreplay short."

"Aah… typical… mhm… man." She moaned between her breaths.

"And you are a typical woman so let's do something very typical for men and women who really find each other attractive." He kissed her forcefully and stuck his tongue into her throat.

Slowly his hand crept lower and lower, finally reaching the panty clad crotch and slowly started rubbing it. "You're very beautiful." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. "And you deserve to feel good."

Her breath became faster and faster. "D-don't say things like that…" She panted hard. "Y-you will only make me…!"

((A))

Haku was doing some shopping. She had finally found a clothing shop fitting for her taste and she was going to spend her money there big time. "Which one looks better?" She wondered out loud comparing two shirts. Other had hanabi (A/N: falling cherry tree petals) print and the other had a dragon and tiger. It was hard to decide between cute and cool. She was a shinobi and the black shirt with white pictures of dragon and tiger fighting was really cool and she could easily see herself wearing it. But she was also a young woman who really liked how pink petals that were floating with the wind. "Perhaps I could get both?" She wondered out loud. "No. I need to preserve our money, especially since we don't know when our next payday is coming. BUT I really can't decide between them! Oh, the agony!"

She decided to go and try them both on. And, if even still she didn't know which to take, she would take both. Let the idiot take a small break from ramen.

Just when she entered the changing rooms, another customer walked in. Hinata had deduced that perhaps Naruto-sans assistant Haku-san would be in a store like this? She glanced around, searching for anyone familiar. Only people were some teenage blonds wearing way too little for than they should in her mind. Then there were only the changing rooms. "Byakugan!" She activated it quickly when she felt an arm hanging over her shoulder.

"Peeping into changing rooms, are ya?" Anko snickered devilishly. "You sly little cat. I knew Hyugas are all peeping toms." She poked her side.

"No I'm not!" She hurried scream and blush.

Haku was saved due Ankos timing. She meanwhile was thinking what Naruto was doing.

((A))

"I can't believe we actually did this." Kurenai whispered while lying next Naruto. He had his arm wrapped around her. "I feel so cheap."

"You shouldn't. You were great." He kissed her neck. "I would love keep going at this." He whispered seductively into her ears.

"Unfortunately, you can't." She sat up quickly. "I've already broken the one rule your mother put on this mission. I slept with you!" She picked up the seal that supposed to be on her vagina. "How did you manage to take this off so easily?"

"Oh that? I've learned thing or two about sealing during my travels."

"Seals? I thought you were hoping to specialize in medicine?"

Naruto was quiet for a while. "You know who I really am. My true inheritance."

Kurenai stood there for a moment. "Of course. I'm jonin of Konoha."

He looked up to her with dark eyes. "Then you know what's inside me."

She was silent for a moment. "Yes." She whispered.

"So, I think you understand, why I wish to know something about seals as well."

Kurenai looked away. "I guess." Then she raised the paper slip. "But what are we going to do about this? Your mother is going to kill me when she realizes that-"

"Give it here." He took the slip and quickly dived into her crotch. "This won't take a sec."

"I hope you're riiIIGHT!" She gave out a squeal. "Is THAT required?"

"Sorry." Naruto smirked with a devious smirk and licking his lips. "I just can't resist when I see something I like."

"Be serious please! If they find out-" Then she felt the seal being replaced and it was done. "That was fast." She muttered impressed.

"You know, that's something I would hate to hear after sex." He said accusingly.

She waited there for a second before broking into hysterical giggling. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean i-it that way!" She then started laughing even louder. "You were great. Best I ever had." She leaned to deliver a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Wow! Stop right there!" He jumped like through an electric shock. "You were among top three I've had, I admit that but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you or anything!"

"Marry me! Are you even listening yourself?" She started dressing up by pulling her panties up her legs. "Do you know what would happen to _me _if I went to your mother saying 'I wanna marry your son'." She put on her bra and special armored shirt. "She would remove my skin and nail to her office door as a warning to everyone else!"

"That sounds like my mom." He admitted.

"And for the record! This was sex! Great as it was, I don't want to risk it being caught! And seriously, I don't even think I would want to be in a relationship with a perverted brat who obviously is in it for the good time. When I commit, I'm in it for the win!"

"I hear you. So, we don't speak of this ever again. Shame. It was great. But for the best."

Kurenai finished with her hair and makeup before quickly taking her stance. "So… would you mind coming with me?"

"What? Just like that?"

"I may have slept with you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to capture you."

Naruto was dumbfounded. "You're serious?"

Her eyes were answer enough. "Do I need to force you or will you come willingly."

He glared at her. "If you even think that you could force me, after all you're genjutsu expert and I know how to handle them very well, then I will be sure to yell top of my lungs how we had sex while you were supposed to capture me."

She started glaring at him with blazing eyes. "You would go that far?"

"To be free. Of course. I would never harm a woman, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't brag about a lay." He smirked. "So, either you let me go and return to Konoha or you will be publicly humiliated."

Kurenai knew that the answer was obvious. Even if Tsunade-sama would pardon her for sleeping with her son, she couldn't stand what it would mean for her reputation. She would rather be known as a prude than a slut. So she turned on her heels. "I'll let you go this time. But next time, you won't be that lucky."

"I don't expect anything else from queen like yourself." He smiled suddenly. "Until then."

((A))

Kurenai collected her squad and they moved on, certain that Naruto had just fooled them somehow. While they were trying to regain their trail, Anko noticed something different in Kurenai. For starts, she was humming. It was very, very strange from the Ice Queen. She needed to look into this some more.

((A))

Naruto and Haku were walking at the road. "Where are we heading?" She asked quietly. "Jiraiya-sama is likely to catch us soon."

"I'm heading towards the Demon Country." He answered. "I've been planning on meeting that princess for years now! If they are this serious about getting me back, we need to pick up the pace. They came to a halt when they saw a large canyon separating their path. "Aah, great. What now? This thing is too wide for my mokuton bridges!"

"There's a bridge over there. It seems quite sturdy." Haku pointed out to their left. "See, you don't need to be that cranky."

"Sorry. It's just that… it seems like this is going to be one of those days."

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
